The present emphasis on the conversion of coal to substitute solid and liquid fuels has led to several alternative processes which are now being considered. The end use of the resultant converted coal will primarily determine the degree of conversion that must be accomplished and the quality of the desired product. The optimal use of the coal will depend on the specific application.
Among the many processes presently being considered is the solvent refining of coal (SRC) in which coal is treated at an elevated temperature in the presence of a hydrogen donor solvent and hydrogen gas in order to remove the mineral matter, lower the sulfur content of the coal, and to convert it into a low melting solid which can be solubilized in simple organic solvents. This SRC can also be upgraded through catalytic hydrogention to produce a liquid of higher quality. These two processes are of concern to the present invention.
Little is known at present as to the exact mechanisms by which the coal is transformed into soluble form, or of the detailed chemical structure of the soluble product or even the parent coal. It is known that many coals are easily solubilized and for others solubilization is more difficult. Some correlations have been made between the rank of the coal and ease of solubilization and product yield. A somewhat better correlation has been found with the petrography of the coal. Little is known about the relationships to product quality.
The initially dissolved coal (SRC) may have utility as a substitute clean fuel or boiler fuel; however, for substitute fuels of higher quality; specifications on viscosity, melting point, ash, hydrogen, and sulfur contents are much more stringent. Attempts to meet these specifications by operating the SRC process more severely have met with many difficulties such as low liquid yields, high hydrogen consumption, difficulty of separating unreacted residue, and excessive char formation, which often completely plugs process transfer lines and reactors.
Alternative methods of improving specifications through catalytic hydrogenation are also difficult. The problems which arise are threefold: (1) SRC components are susceptible to further condensation and may deposit as coke on catalysts used for their conversion, (2) they can also foul the catalysts by physical blockage as their size approaches the pore size of conventional catalysts, and (3) they may contain metal contaminants, and their highly polar nature (particularly nitrogenous and sulfur compounds) can lead to selective chemisorption, and thus poison the catalysts.
At the present stage of the art, the accumulated information is largely empirical, with little basis for sound extrapolation to predict detailed nature of solvent and processing conditions for optimum yield and quality of solvent refined coal. It is recognized that the poorly understood asphaltenes are probable sources of many of the problems encountered, e.g. formation of char at processing conditions conducive to efficient separation of mineral matter (ash) and sulfur from desired product at high yield.
In the process of converting coal to a low sulfur, low melting solid by use of recycled product fractions as solvent, several reaction steps occur. Generally coal is admixed with a suitable solvent recycle stream and hydrogen and the slurry is passed through a preheater to raise the reactants to a desired reaction temperature. For bituminous coal, the coal is substantially dissolved by the time it exits the preheater. Sub-bituminous coals can be dissolved but care must be exercised not to raise the temperature too high and thus promote charring.
The products exiting from the preheater are then transferred to a larger backmixed reactor where further conversion takes place to lower the heteroatom content of the dissolved coal to specification sulfur content and melting point. The geometry of this reactor is such that the linear flow rate through it is not sufficient to discharge a substantial quantity of particulate matter of a desired size. Thus the reactor volume becomes filled (at steady state) up to about 40 vol % by solids which are produced from the coal. These solids have been shown to be catalytic for the removal of heteroatoms and the introduction of hydrogen into the coal products and solvent. The products exiting the reactor are initially separated by flash distillation, which depressurizes the stream and removes gases and light organic liquids. The products are further separated (filtration, centrifugation, solvent precipitation, etc.) and the filtrate is distilled to recover solvent range material (for recycle) and the final product SRC.
The success of a process for the production of hydrogen rich liquid products from coal hinges upon maximal efficiency in hydrogen utilization. Hydrogen consumed in formation of light hydrocarbon gases requires use of part of the product or of additional coal for hydrogen production. In many of the processes presently under consideration, coal dissolution and product upgrading (usually catalytic) are generally conducted in the same reactor; conditions are optimal for neither. High temperatures and long times result in excessive gas formation and inefficient utilization of catalysts.